


I Want To Hold You

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheesy, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Please Kill Me, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Ficlet in which Tharn and Type feel the baby kick for the first time.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 28
Kudos: 316





	I Want To Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> I need to use the sleep so bad holy shit. Sorry. Im so fucking tired. I love y'all, lemme just explain.
> 
> I felt bad bc the new part to this series is taking so long to write and proof and perfect, that I feel like I've abandoned you (you, whom are my babies that I love) so I wrote this quick ficlet to give you *something* bc i don't want you to starve.
> 
> I know it's not very long, I'm sorry, but it's so cute, so hopefully that makes up for it. :)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

"Ai'Tharn shut up!" Type sat up abruptly.

"But I was just talking about--"

"Pause the movie! Pause the movie!" Type hit Tharn repeatedly wherever he could.

"Okay! Okay." Tharn paused the rom-com they were watching. 

Pregnancy was also turning Type into a romantic, it seemed. He was the one who suggested the watch. A recommendation from Techno apparently.

Type sat still as a statue, Tharn slowly sat up to join him. He didn't sound distressed, he sounded excited?

"What's happening?" Tharn stretched before wrapping his arms around Type.

"Shut up!" Type gritted through his teeth. "Hey baby?" Type smoothed over his bump. "Is daddy being too loud?"

Tharn smiled softly. "I wasn't even talking. In fact you were the one who insisted--"

Type gasped again. A wide smile spread over his face. "Tharn! Tharn!" He grabbed one of Tharn's large hands and placed it firmly over his bump. "Say something else."

"Like what?" Tharn questioned.

"Anything at all. I don't care. How was your day? What happened?" Type asked.

Tharn sighed and thought about anything at all to talk of, that he hadn't already told Type, about his day. "Earlier today I was talking with Ai'Tum and he was asking about if we were going to have a--" Tharn gasped too. "Oh my god. Ai'Type!"

"The baby's moving!" Type nodded.

Tharn slid from the couch to kneel in front of Type. He was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He put both hands gingerly over the bump.

"Keep talking!" Type urged excitedly.

Tharn immediately granted his request. But he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. "And Tum asked if we were going to have a baby shower later. So I told him that we were planning one, but we didn't-- ah! Type!"

"I feel it, I feel it!" Type laughed. "Hi baby, can you hear your dad talking?"

"The baby can hear me Type!" Tharn looked up at him with the stars in his eyes. Tharn leaned forward and rested his lips against Type's shirt, but not so much that he couldn't speak. "So, baby," he continued softly, "I told your uncle Tum, that your mommy and I didn't know when we were going to have a baby shower for you, but that we wanted--" Tharn felt the kick again and almost squealed, his smile stretched so wide that his cheeks curved his eyes. Type was smiling just as hard as he was, "that we wanted to try and do it soon!"

"That's my baby," Type remarked proudly. "I feel you, little one."

"The baby's kicking." Tharn smiled. He kissed Type's bump. "Oh, I can't wait to hold you." He said longingly.

Type ran a hand through Tharn's hair. Softer than his, as always. Tharn sighed happily and rested his cheek against Type's stomach.

They were quiet for a few moments, parents in waiting, but no more kicks came.

Type, still running his fingers gently through Tharm's soft locks, released a sigh of his own.

"Sometimes I think that I won't be able to do this." He admitted quietly.

Tharn's hands slid to his hips as he sat up. "Do what?"

"This." Type gestured to his bump, taking his hands out of Tharn's hair. "The--" he closed his eyes, "the birth."

Tharn sat up. "Oh, Type." He slowly went back up on the couch, pulling Type to rest on him. "Tell me what you mean, baby."

And then the roles were reversed and Tharn was running his hands through Type's hair.

"I mean, I know how painful it's supposed to be." Type sighed. "The labor, the birth itself. Especially how I want to do it, with the C section. That's surgery, Tharn. I'm going to be fully awake during a major surgery."

Tharn nodded silently. As much as he always wished he could be there for Type, and always would be, he could never take this burden away from him, the fear, the pain. The most he could do was this, be with him, supporting him in everything.

"Yes it is." Tharn agreed. "But even if you don't know,  _ I  _ know Type. That you can do it." He said quietly, but still firmly.

Type looked up at him. "How?"

Tharn shrugged. "Because you're the strongest person I know." Type leaned back in. "If anyone can do this, amazing wife, it's you. And yeah, I can't just somehow take this all away from you, like I wish I could, but I will still be there with you through it all." Tharn kissed his hair. "I promise."

Type nodded and let his head fall on Tharn's chest. "I just might threaten divorce you on the day of the birth." Type warned in advance. "I'll be in so much pain, and agony, all because  _ who  _ impregnated me?"

Tharn nodded. "I'm okay with this." He smiled. "It gives me an excuse to marry the love of my life all over again."

Type was deeply satisfied, but didn't show Tharn, as he groaned. "Disgusting."

Tharn kissed his hair. "I love you."

Type stretched further into Tharn and sighed. He picked up the movie remote and aimed it at the frozen screen. 

"I hate you." Type smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love you (sleep deprived, drunk on being way over-tired here, sorry it's been like 43 hours since i last slept DO NOT BE LIKE ME GET YOUR SLEEP MY LOVELY BABIES)
> 
> Apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes i wrote this without any sleep at all. I love you guys.
> 
> New content coming -- I'm going to pass *the fuck* out now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please be patient with me.
> 
> Love you. <3


End file.
